Bound by time and space
by Leaf2.1
Summary: UPDATED! Chapter 3.. i Hope you Like it. I really wanna know what's in your mind so please don't hesistate to comment and review..
1. Memoirs of the past

Story of friendship, love, tragedy, regret, falling in love again and asking for another chance .. what will you do if someone so dear to you left you without any notice... words left unsaid... feelings left unexpressed...

please review and comment. i want to hear what you have to say..

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters. I just used them to write my own story.

* * *

_The memories of the days keep coming back to me._

_Just like the old song goes; "it's all coming back to me now"._

_I looked in the mirror to see how the days have made me this; like an old man. My dark circles in my eyes are saying 'Hi!' _

_The auburn eyes that that girl always loved are losing their intensity. It's losing its sexy stare, as she always tell m-. "Your eyes, they are very sexy. I love it!" _

_What will she say if she saw me right no? Hahaha! She'll go berserk, scolding me why I'm not taking care of myself. I want to hear her scold me again, no, I want to hear her scolding me, nagging me every single day._

_It has been a long while since the days had gone by without any notice. _

_It has been a while since those days when we'd run and laugh like maniacs, talk like there's no tomorrow, cry like we're the unluckiest people, and love like its forever._

_I looked in the mirror to see how the days, weeks, months and years without her have made me this old. For the four years, I've lived my life facing every day without her beside me. For the first time in my life I will admit that every single day without her is a day in the midst of the dessert. I still remember back then what she would say when she saw me alone. "Is it soo~ lonely without me in your life. Hehehe." She would say that with that mischievous smile in her face. I always knew it's a half-meant joke, seriously meant for me. "If you only know how much I'm enjoying myself- ALONE." I'd say in my reply, but in reality it's so lonely without her._

_I've lived my life thinking that each day that pass is a day less that I have to wait to be with her again. But i still have a long way to go.  
_

_You see, I've grown old after a couple of years, and the same feelings linger in me. Feelings that I only get feel again when I put myself into sleep, and when hands of the clock would move in the opposite direction._

_Ah… Ah… it's been a long while. _I told my self, as I slowly move to my bed and lie. It's the only place that I feel like I can see her eyes and lips smiling and talking to me. It's the only place that I felt I'm so close to her.

"I want to see the guys. How are they, now? It's been two years since we saw each other, and it's been four years since that day. I guess, she's the only one that keeps this group intact, without her there's be no us." I sighed to myself as I stare in the sky's most wanted treasures.

_I remember her telling me that she'd always love starring up in the evening sky; "You see, no matter how dark the night is they give you the most beautiful light you could ever see, not to mention how small they are. Ah, so beautiful. Every time they twinkle, I feel like they're calling for me." She would say. _

_Is it me or this night is surprisingly silent? No vehicles passing by, instead I can only hear the crickets. _

I smiled to myself thinking what she'd say if she hears about this, perhaps she'll say _"Oh, they're singing that's why you hear them"_ in a trivial way, as if crickets actually sing.

_Oh, I know this phase. I know this familiar setting. Here it is!_

"I hate it every time this happens!" I said, as tears fell down from my eyes, sparkling with the stars outside, in the midst of my dark room.

I closed my eyes.

The crickets, maybe they're really singing. I feel like they are my lullaby tonight. I feel a little sleepy-

And- hagimeru*.

The night is silent. You can only hear the sound of the crickets *_singing*._

We're walking home from the train station. It's our form of bonding, we love walking together and talking about how our day was. Our houses are in the same direction, but ours is a bit farther than theirs.

We were talking about the guy trying to pursue her for the last time, and then-

"Ne, Kanata. Tomorrow I'm leaving",_ s_he started as she looked up in the stars.

_I already know, you told me, almost, every night from the time you decided to go, right? _I told myself. _And I want to tell not to go, but I am your friend. I don't want to be a hindrance to you. _

"It's just one year. Just one year." she continued. _Yeah, just one year. One year_, I told myself again. "So please don't be lonely without me. We can still talk to each other, you know. Our communication will still continue like I am here with you. I'll call you as often as I call my parents." She added, as she looked at me, with her emerald eye.

"And who told you I'll be lonely without you?" I said smiling at her, "Yeah, call me- everyday. E-mail me every hour. Text me every minute. 'Cause if you don't, you're dead!"

She smiled back at me.

"Kanata, you know what I've always loved your eyes" she said.

"Yeah, yeah I know you love them, because-"I started

"Because it feels like I am starring at the most beautiful star I could ever see" she finished, smiling.

_You say that and yet you yourself have star-like emerald eyes, _I told myself.

"Ne, Kanata. If I fail to call you, look at the stars you'll se me talking to you. Sparkling and calling you. The stars will be our own telephone line. There'd be no interruptions, no busy tones, and no answering machines saying 'please leave a message'. It will be our secret line, always available." She said looking intently star-like emerald eyes, I thought there'd be more, but she smiled mischievously and it means that she's done talking.

"Yeah, our very own telecommunication line." I said, I don't know what to say every time she talks like this. She leaves me out of words.

She looked at her feet. She stopped. I thought what happened but then when I looked behind her we're already in front of their house. She smiled at me.

"This is me." She said stopping in front of their house, "I'll miss this part, us walking together; talking; laughing. That's why most people would mistake us for a couple. Hehehe!" she added.

I looked back at her, thinking: _is it just me or the atmosphere becomes a bit awkward?_

I tried to form a simple smile, but-

"Oh, I'll miss you Kanata!"she said as she hugged me so tight, and I find myself hugging her back as tight as I could. I never admitted to anyone, especially to her that I'll miss her, I just can't.

I know both of us remember that night. We're practically been friends since first year college but we never really have that physical contact like other opposite sex that are friends, we just don't feel like it. I know; the feeling is mutual. But tonight is the first time we hugged each other like this. I know that the feeling is tattooed on our skins, buried in the deepest layer.

We moved apart. It's time to say goodbye, and a little more while we'll both have to wait for one year to see, talk, and touch each other again like this.

"Tomorrow, don't see me off, okay?"she said.

"Why?" I demanded.

"If you see me off tomorrow, it feels like we won't be seeing each other again. That's why." She answered, I feel secured and contented with what she said. "We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong." She smiled, and turns her head around, waving at me.

I always trusted her words, I never doubted them. Had I known that she'd break her promise, I would've never let her go that moment. I would've told her not to go. But-

"_We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong."_

"_We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong."_

"_We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong."_

"_We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong."_

"_We'll se each other again… I promise… even if something goes wrong."_


	2. The Coldest Summer

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Obaa-san, why are you calling? Did something happen? You seemed to be crying. Is there anything wrong? _

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Miyu…_

_Obaa-san, Miyu? What happen to her? Obaa-san?_

_Miyu… Kanata… Miyu… She's… She's…_

His eyes shut open. Sweats all over, or so he thought. He sat up, and covered his eyes, tears kept flowing from his auburn eyes. The same dream, over and over again…

"Miyu… Why did you just leave me like this…? So cold…" he muttered under his breath.

"Kanata!" a soft voice called him, followed by a soft knock in his door, he hurriedly wipe his eyes with his blanket. "I'm coming in" the voice declared.

It's a woman, wearing a flower-pattern apron.

"Good morning." She greeted, as she sat in his bed.

"G' morning, mom" Kanata greeted back.

"The breakfast's ready, you better change. I know you're tired from work, but its Saturday, why don't you go outside with your friends. You know in order to relax. Why don't you go and look for new environment; something like that." She said, patting his shoulder.

Kanata knows what his mom meant. It's been five years and yet he hasn't forgotten her. Every detail, every line, every mole in her beautiful face; the length of her hair, the way it sways, her emerald eyes, the way they stare back to his auburn eyes. He knows that his mom knows what's going on inside him.

Kanata smiled at his mom, and said "I think I would want to rest for today. Some other time mom, I would want new environment, but now I don't think I can."

*BANG*

Kanata's door flew open. It was his dad. Kanata was a bit surprised, and annoyed at the same time. Seeing how his son is annoyed his father started. "Oh, sorry son, it's them not me. They want to see you. And they said they'd take no for an answer." said Hosho, pointing at his back.

Behind his father five heads popped out.

"Hiyah!" they called him. "We want to see you. It's really been ages since we last saw each other." said a woman with long pink hair. She's quite a demure.

"Christine…" said Kanata "I thought you're in France!" he said as he approached his friends.

"Oh, I asked for a vacation. I missed Japan, and I missed you guys so much! Also I think I need to recharge, with my work load…" said Christine.

"Oh, I see." he said, "Nanami! Aya! You're here, too. And so are you, Nozumo, Santa! Is this a reunion or what?" he said as he embraces his friends.

"I don't want to butt in guys, but why don't you eat breakfast with us. I believe you have so many things to catch up to." said Hosho to his son's friends, leading them downstairs.

"Obaa-san your cooking is way too excellent! You beat our own chef!" Christine complimented while eating.

"Why thank you" Hitomi replied.

"So, why are you guys here?" said Kanata starting.

"We told you, we wanted to see you." answered Santa, taking a zip from his strawberry shake. "OISHII~!" he exclaimed.

"Also, since its summer, we want to go to the beach." added Nanami.

"It's quite a long weekend, so why don't we go on a trip. Christine's family have a villa in a beach, we can go there, and you know relax, unwind, forget all our works." said Aya , looking at Christine, as if asking for an affirmative answer.

"Yeah, that's right" said Christine, "We haven't used that villa for two years, my family wouldn't mind if we use it. Also, like what I've said earlier I want to take a rest and recharge." she added smiling, while digging her plate.

"Yeah, that's right!" exclaimed Nozomu.

"I've heard, that you burry yourself in papers. Not just papers, but tons of papers! You need to relax dude!" said Santa, raising his spoon as if inside the court room and saying that he is guilty of being a workaholic.

"That can't be help, right?" said Kanata defending himself from the tag of 'workaholic' and also his work- he love his job, "I'm an auditor, so I can't help it."

"Oh c'mon, Kanata!" said Nanami, "We know it can't be helped, but please, take a break. Just this one. Look at yourself-" she added pointing at him.

"You look so tired" said Aya.

"You're skin look so dry. They're not glowing" said Christine.

"You're lifeless. You're twenty-five!" said Nozomu, wiping his lips.

"You should be enjoying your life!" added, finally, Santa always wiping his lips.

"Are you guys here to criticize me, or what?" said Kanata feeling agitated.

"No we're not. But we are here to give you you're life back." said Aya as they all said "Gocchiso-sama" and stand up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kanata. He can sense where this is going. He sighed.

And so, he joined them, and told them to wait for him while he change and pack his things. He don't want to hear them saying do you think that Miyu will be happy the way he is right now. He doesn't want to bring up the topic between them, they all know that. Hearing her name without her is nerve-wrecking. All he can feel is excruciating pain, crashing him within. Her memories and the thought that one day they'll be together until eternity are the only thing that keeps him looking forward for another day. Each day that pass is one day less he have to wait to be with her.

"Ah…~ Kimochi…" exclaimed Christine, closing her eyes, spreading her arms outside her window, and feeling the summer breeze. "I've always liked summer here in Japan. Feels like home." she added.

They were inside the van driven by Christine's Butler. Christine being an heiress had quite a luxurious life. They we're all sitting at the back, but the farthest were the man who never wanted to be under the sun in this _summer season._

"This _is_ your home." said Nozomu.

Aya, Nanami, Christine, Nozomu and Santa, looked at Kanata. They're all worried for him. He's been acting so weird for so many years already. They know that it had been so difficult for him, they could've understood if he's like that for months, but to take it this long, it isn't doing any good for Kanata. They feel like time stopped from the time Miyu left.

Kanata was sitting at the back-most portion of the van, wearing a sweater. He can feel them starring at him. He kept on looking outside his window, to avoid their eyes. He knows those looks, and he knows what will happen next. He just can't bear the fact he'll hear them saying forget about Miyu, to move on, to get a life, blah, blah, blah. If that is the topic then he prefers not to talk to anyone or anybody right now.

As he looked outside, he can feel the wind caressing his very skin. _So cold._ He told himself. _Miyu, its so cold, would it be any warmer if you're here? _The breeze is giving him Her scent. He can smell her vey scent, making him feel that he's in her arms. He heard Santa said "Kanata, why don't you put off your sweater? Its summer! We're here to enjoy and feel the Sun." He tried to talk back to him but his eyelids are turning against him.

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Obaa-san, why are you calling? Did something happen? You seemed to be crying. Is there anything wrong? _

_Kanata…_

_Kanata…_

_Miyu…_

_Obaa-san, Miyu? What happen to her? Obaa-san?_

_Miyu… Kanata… Miyu… She's… She's…_

_Obaa-san, Miyu? What happened to MIyu? Why are you crying? What happened to Miyu? Today's her flight right? What happened to her?_

_Kanata… Miyu… She's… She's… She's gone…~_

_Eh…_

_Miyu..? Obaa-san, there must be a mistake! M-M-Miy- How come-_

_Kanata, Miyu's plane crashed. They said that the entire passengers died-_

_Uso dessho! I don't believe you! She's not dead!_

_Kanata-_

_No! She's not dead! She told me she'll be back, no matter what happens! So she'll be back! She needs to comeback! It's a promise! She's not dead!_

_She's not dead!_

_SHE'S NOT DEAD!_

Kanata woke up gasping for breathe. _That dream again. Miyu, why.? _ He said to himself. Tears are flowing like falls again from his eyes, but Santa came over him noticing that there is something wrong. He immediately wipes his tears, hiding the fact from his friend.

"Ne, why don't you take that sweater off, it's so hot?" asked Santa sitting beside him

"Because it is _so called_." Said Kanata ending their conversation by looking outside his window, where a beach packed with strangers is waiting for him.

Or so he thought…


	3. In the bed of Stars and Shde of the Moon

They arrived at the beach just in time.

"Waahh~! Umi!" exclaimed Aya, as she runs toward the shore as if ready to play under the heat of the burning sun.

"Ne, Christine, where did you said your family villa was?" asked Nozomu, as he looked at Christine, were he saw something that broke his heart.

Christine, she was looking at Kanata with so much affection, while Kanata is looking at the shore, as if waiting for the waves to take him with them. The affection that he always seeks, but the same affection he never had. The affection that he wished Christine would feel towards him. The affection that he's been asking from her but she never gave, not even a spill from the beans that she's been giving Kanata.

_He won't love you, you know that. Why can't it be me? I love you more than you know, if only you'd give a chance. You've always loved him, but you know his heart's been buried since she died. Are you still waiting for him to turn his head to you? You're waiting in vain. _Nozomu thought, as he stare at her bearing the painful truth that he's been feeling the same towards Christine. He and Christine are on the same boat; the boat of love that's sailing on the same direction, both looking in the same direction.

"Christine?" asked Santa shaking her off her day-dream.

"Oh, what was that?" asked Christine shaken off, taking her eyes off Kanata as she looked back to Santa.

"Really, Christine, try to look and listen to the people trying to talk to you." said Aya.

"Or at least try _looking at Nozomu. _That is what she meant._" _said Nanami, as she saw confusion in her eyes.

"Oh." answered Christine honestly. "It's this way." she added trying to divert everyone's attention to the direction of their villa.

They found the Hanakomachi Villa after a while. As they approach the villa a slim woman with a gray hair in tight bun came out to welcome them.

"Okaerinassai Ojousama." the woman said smiling at them.

"Makoto-san! Hissashiburi!" exclaimed Christine as she runs toward her and hugged her.

"Ojousama, I missed you so much." Said the woman called Makoto.

"Minna, this is Makoto-san. She always takes care of me whenever I visit the villa. Somehow she is our villa's caretaker and my nanny whenever I am here. She cooks fantastic!" exclaimed Christine.

"That is an overstatement, dear. Oh, but I do hope you'll like my dishes. I am Makoto. Yorosshiku." said Makoto-san bowing her head to her Mistress's friends. 'I hope that you'll enjoy staying here. " she added, smiling at them.

"We hope so too," said Aya, "I feel like I can find here the perfect plot that I'm looking for my play." she added enthusiastically.

"I believe it is everybody's first time here, except for Christine-sama, so why don't we have bonfire and fireworks later this evening?" asked Shikada-san, Christine's Butler.

"That's a nice idea Shikada-san." said Santa.

"Then why don't we have barbeque tonight?" said Aya and Nanami together.

"That's a nice idea! Yosh! We'll have barbeque, bonfire and fireworks tonight." said Christine smiling.

Kanata on the other hand just kept on looking in space. He's definitely with them physically, but his heart, his mind, and his soul is no longer with them, and it has been a while since he felt that he is alive.

Still wearing his jacket, he can feel the wind caressing his whole body, giving him chills. He closed his sweater, _I can't stand this cold. _He told himself.

Kanata heard Makoto-san said "Hai. Hai. I'll show you you're rooms", he as about to follow them in but his attention was taken by the strong wind, some sand block his eyes that he had to close them and then it happened.

The sweet natural scent of her body, the honey-cherry smell of her hair; He can smell them. His eyes widened despite of being closed, because of the smell. He knows it! He knows this nice smell! His very body stopped, his feet left him their cooperation and rooted themselves in the every sand that he stands, his time stood there with him, and his nose is very familiar with the scent. He didn't know what to do. His heart stopped, and he knows that, his breathing becomes profound as if he can't inhale the air other than the one that carries her very scent. He tried to brush the sand from his eyes, but as he does, the scent is fading with the sand in his eyes. Finally with his blood shot eyes, he was able to see, but the scent is gone along with the wind and sand. He looked around him, with his heart beating like crazy, but he didn't see any blond walking. He tried to survey every people in his surroundings, but he didn't see any blond; instead he saw a woman with long black hair walking with a baby boy with a blond hair. "Mama.!" He heard the boy cried. _That must be his mum, _he thought. He looked around again, but still no blonde. He made up his mind; he tried to approach the black-haired woman but-

"Kanata-san?" said Shikada-san, approaching hi m, "Is there any problem?" he asked.

Kanata was taken aback, but he looked at him. "No, its nothing. I just thought I saw someone I know" he said, as he looked back.

"Is that so? Come, there's lunch waiting for us. Let us not make the grace wait." said Shikada-san, giving a tone of authority, that even if you're my Mistress's friend you must follow the house-rules.

"O-okay." Said Kanata, as he survey for the last time his surroundings, checking for the last time if he'll see her or even just her shadows.

Kanata went inside the house with the others and ate their lunch. All Kanata could hear while they were eating was "Oisshi!", "It's delicious!", "Ummai!" in almost every moment that the food will touch their tongues. He must admit the foods are exquisite, and very delicious. After they were all satisfied and full, Makoto-san showed them their rooms. The men's room is situated in the right wing of the house; there they can see the beautiful beach, the shore, the wave kissing the shore. On the other hand the ladies' room is situated in the left were you can see the mountains view.

The ladies prepare to change in their swimsuits, and so with the men, except for Kanata who was still stuck with what had happened earlier.

"Hey Kanata, aren't gonna change?" asked Nozomu, while taking off his shirt showing his chest.

"No, I'll change later." said Kanata while sitting in the window holding out a book and looking outside the window.

"Are you even coming with us?" asked Santa.

"Perhaps later." answered Kanata, still looking outside.

"Oh c'mon, dude! You've gotta give yourself a break. I know you're the General Manager of your company, but at least give yourself a time, once in a while." said Nozomu, as he pat Kanata's shoulder.

"I am." he answered as he shove the book he's holding under Nozomu's nose.

Nozomu and Santa just sighed with his gestures. They know that with this their conversation is over. They need not to convince him, because they know they'll fail and they will end up giving up. The only person that could persuade him is Miyu, everybody knows that.

"Well then, we'll be leaving. We'll probably be back before sunset." said Santa, giving him one last look, and turning his way to the door.

"If you change your mind just call me or anyone of us." said Nozomu, although he knows that it won't happen, as he head to the door.

Kanata heard Christine asking were he is, and if he's not coming.

Aya, Nanami, Christine, Santa and Nozomu left the villa and went to the beach that afternoon. Kanata on the other hand is in their room still thinking of what had happened. He was sitting in a chair near the window, he could see the people laughing and running.

_I don't know why you made me smell your scent again after so many years, h_e thought._ I've been longing to touch you, to fell your embrace, to smell your hair and feel them in my hands, to hear your voice. But why just now? Is it because you're going to take me with you? _

_Miyu…_

_Miyu…_

_Miyu…_

Tock! Tock! Tock!

There was a knock in the door, Kanata fell asleep and was woken up by the knock. It was Makoto-san, she entered the room. She was wearing a pink apron. Kanata looked outside the window and saw that the beach is no longer packed with people. Everything seems to be so quiet and serene. He saw a calm view; as he saw the sun starting to sink in the sea. _Oh it's nearly evening, _he thought.

"Kanata-kun, please prepare, the barbeque and the dinner is about to be ready in an hour." said Makoto-san smiling at him.

"Ah, yes. I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep." replied Kanata.

"Oh not it's nothing. You must have been that tired. It's okay. And oh, by the way, they'd be here in a moment so try taking the tub first." said Makoto-san smiling at him as she head to the door to leave.

Kanata do as she say, so fortunate of him because when his friends arrived they were all cramming to take a bath. Good thing he didn't have to hurry, unlike them.

When the dinner is ready they all went down to eat.

"Itadakimassu!"

"Makoto-san, your dishes are superb!" Nanami exclaimed with a mouthful of smashed potato.

"Yeah! I'm gonna lose my diet routine!" said Christine and Aya, digging in their plates.

_Everybody didn't really change at all, _Kanata thought. _They still eat that noisily, every spoon of food made them smile. I remember Miyu when we use to eat, she'll fuss over a cup of vanilla ice cream. Having an ice cream as our desert is a must. Hehe! She's so cute eating ice cream. Maybe we'll be noisier if she's around._

After they finished dinner, everyone went to the living room to watch some movies, but Kanata said "I'll just walk outside. Smell some fresh air." as he walks toward the door.

"That's nice." said Aya, "Do you need a company?"

"No, not really." said Kanata, heading out, but before he does, Christine run after him. "I'll go with you Kanata-kun" she said with her usually timid tone.

Kanata and Christine walk silently in the shore. They can hear the waves kissing the timid shore. It was a complete silence when Christine broke her silence.

"Ne, Kanata-kun," she started "I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" asked Kanata, despite the fact that he knows where this conversation would lead.

They stopped; they can hear the crickets sing and the waves crawling to the shore. Christine holds his hand tightly.

"Kanata-kun, I-ah-I-ahm-I love you." said Christine looking in Kanata's eyes very intently.

Nerve wrecking silence followed her vey word. Kanata looked at her. He knows what to say and he'll say it. It's better to say it now than let her have her false hope.

"Christine, I'm sorry but I already love someone else." He finally said; Christine's eyes widened in shock, dismay and anger.

"Is it her again? Is it Miyu again?" hissed Christine.

"Yes." said Kanata with confidence and conviction. He was supposed to propose to Miyu the moment she arrived in Japan, but it can no longer happen because she died even before she took her flight. This is the only thing he can do, now even if he let the whole world know that he love Miyu, the person that he want to hear those words is no longer with him.

"What? She'd dead! She won't come back anymore! She's turned into soil! She's turned into ashes! How can you do this? Move on! She's DEAD! She WON'T COMEBACK anymore! Face it! SHE WON'T LOVE YOU BACK!" shouted Christine in his face.

The word 'dead' kept ringing in his head. It is so painful for him to hear the word dead alongside Miyu's name. He knows that he's not moving forward despite the fact that he became the company's General Manager, but he knows that without Miyu his success is in vein. _Miyu died alone, and so will I. I've decided on that and no one can ever change that._ Kanata closed his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"That goes the same for you, Hanakomachi." said Kanata. Her eyes widened in anger, she tried to talk back but Kanata stopped her. "I'm dead. The moment Miyu died, I died as well. The moment she turned into ashes my heart and soul burned into ashes as well. I'm sorry, but you better find a man who is living his life and not a living dead. Why don't you consider Nozomu, he's way better than me" Kanata ended. He knows that Nozomu loves her, and he knows that they'll go along the road.

"But I don't want him it's you that I want!" exclaimed Christine.

"There are things in life that we want but we can't have. Live with that" said Kanata, as he start to walk again leaving Christine.

"That goes for you and Miyu!" she shouted at him.

Kanata guessed that her anger is in emergency level, because of her voice.

"Ours is not. It has been written in the stars even before we were born. And we both know that." he finally said, and walked away, leaving Christine alone with her tears caressing her cheeks.

Alone in the beach, he walked silently. This is his way of relaxing; walking calmly, under the bed of stars, and the moon guiding his very path; listening to the waves, feeling the summer breeze touch his skin. So calm. So sweet.

He was walking when something stings his feet, he looked down to see what it is and saw a familiar star-shaped pendant hanging in a silver necklace. He stopped and picked it up. _This is what Miyu wants me to give to her; she once told me that she liked it. I bought one for her, and the other for me. She said this is the symbol of our very own communication line. When she was cremated the other one was given back to me. I didn't know that I'd see something that just look like ours in here, _Kanata told himself.

Kanata was about to start walking again when-

"Hey! You found it!" said a woman with waist-long black hair, running towards him. Kanata was dumbfounded by her; he thought he was alone but then this woman came running to him.

At first he can't really figure out who it was, until the woman came closer. Kanata's eyes widened, he can't believe that his dreams came true.

Cherry lips. Those expressive emerald eyes. Long eyelashes. The same scent. Miyu's natural scent, the honey-cherry smell of her hair! It's her! It's MIYU! His brain is shouting her name, waking every tissues and nerves in his body. His not dreaming. This is real!

Kanata came closer to the girl and hugged her tightly as he could. So tight that he could almost stopped her from breathing. So gentle that he could render her to sleep in his arm. Kanata gave his best to hug her and show her how he missed him, how much he longed for her to comeback.

"Miyu! Miyu! Miyu!" Kanata kept on repeating her name while he hugged her; the woman's eye widened, she wants to talk and asked what going on, but failed to do so because of Kanata's actions.

Kanata pulled off, looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her. He gave her the sweetest kiss that she'd ever had. It's like dream come true for Kanata, but maybe also for her.

It would have been one romantic night under the bed of stars and shade of the moon when two time-crossed lovers sealed their love with a kiss but-


End file.
